


I'm melting away gently, I'm falling ..

by wonderlandd



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dreamcatcher, F/F, One Shot, jiyoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21964438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandd/pseuds/wonderlandd
Summary: Yoohyeon wakes up to a purple haired Santa creeping through the house.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 104





	I'm melting away gently, I'm falling ..

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Posting some Jiyoo Christmas fluff to celebrate.  
> This is my first pic ever written so .. please bare with any mistakes!  
> Hope everyone's having a happy holiday!

It was a quiet all day at the dorms. Yoohyeon took a look at the new avengers clock that Bora had bought overseas. It glowed the Hulks face brightly throughout the night, which sometimes scared Yoohyeon - but sleeping in the same room as Bora was a fear deeper than that problem.

The clock showed 2pm in the afternoon. It was a day off for the girls. Some went out to see friends and family for the holiday season. Yoohyeon had chosen to sleep in until later in the afternoon due to her unhealthy need to game all last night.

She was deep in thought about whether or not she should hop back online to waste some more hours until she heard the door to the apartment slam shut along with a huff.

“Hmm, I wonder who that could be?” 

She got up from her bunk and threw herself out of her room almost smacking right into the source of the noise.

“Hey Yooh! I guess you caught me sneaking around before Christmas!” came a familiar voice but slightly deeper. She looked up at the said person and noticed a shotty Santa Clause suit with tuffs of purple hair coming out from the hat. She looked at the Santa’s face and noticed specs resting above a purple Santa beard.

“Minji?” She laughed “No offence, but don't you think that beard is a little overkill?” She tried to hold in a laugh. 

“Hey! Santa only has a comeback once a year and it just so happens his alter ego had dyed her hair purple!” Minji’s smile reached her eyes and Yoohyeon couldn't help but smirk at the cuteness that radiated from the girl.

“What are you doing in that costume anyways and were you just walking around on the streets like that?”

Minji set down a couple bags by the kitchen and took a seat at the table. She fiddled with her hands and adjusted the hat on her head trying to avoid the questioning from the newly blonde girl.

“I think the real question is why you look like you just got up - were you up all night again?” This time there was worry in her voice. “We just got back from tour, take it easy and rest Yooh”

Yoohyeon looked at her, seeing a cute frown form under the messy beard.

“As much as I appreciate your concern miss leader. I think the pressing matter of purple haired Santa roaming the streets of Korea by no other than Kim Minji aka Jiu of Dreamcatcher would only add to the sily representation that we got a month ago from Pennywise SuA.”

Minji laughed. “I’d like to think we’re experimenting with the horror concept in a new light” 

They looked at each other. It was always like this, the light banter between the group members. As much as Yoohyeon would like to believe it was the same between her and the rest, she couldn't help but shake the small feeling pushed to the back of her heart. She’s always had a small crush on Minji. It was hard not to - the appointed leader of the crazy group of girls had always made sure she was making it easier for everyone. She was kind, smart, gorgeous and could always turn on the crazy switch with the members. They had known and been with each other for years. 

However, somewhere along the way, Yoohyeon had started to see the other girl differently. Maybe she had made it up in her head but it seemed the Minji had also reciprocated the same feeling back. Maybe?

She felt a hand grab onto hers.

“Yooh? You zoned out for a bit there. I asked if you’d wanna bring the decorations out and put it up with me? It’d be a good surprise for the girls to come home to.” Minji smiled at her, eyes crinkling letting her know that she was amused by her state.

“uh .. yeah sorry, I think I'm just not fully awake.” Yoohyeon’s ears turning red from the whole moment.

“Well I have the remedy for that!”

****

“I can’t believe you made me crawl through the storage to get the christmas decorations.” Yoohyeon mumbled as she pulled spider webs from her head.

“It’s cause you’re so cute and small, which basically puts you as the best option to do so!” 

Yoohyeon glared at the girl “That doesn't even make sense! We’re like the same height!”

Minji patted her head and spun around with the small tree in hand. “I think you brushed over the cute comment - so focus on that and come over here and help me set this up.”

She could hear the small smile on Minji’s lips. Yoohyeon couldn't help but put her head down “ah, um .. why are you always like this unnie.” She was trying hard not to die from the small comment.

“Cute, stop being shy we have a lot of work to do. AND since you’re denying my compliments, you can use your CUTE and TALL self to put the wall decorations!” Minji began taking out the small christmas tree and starting to put the branches out.

Yoohyeon laughed. The moment felt like out of a hallmark commercial. Everything about this felt so domestic that she just played along with the older girl while giving the living room a make over.

Minji had got up from her spot to see how Yoohyeon was progressing. She heard the girl humming and singing along to the christmas playlist they had decided to play throughout the apartment to get into the xmas spirit. She loved her voice, she could feel the crisp annunciation of the younger girl’s english as she sang. Minji herself had a hard time being able to speak english. However, the younger girl had always had a knack for other languages, which always impressed the leader and helped her feel more comfortable whenever they visited a new county.

*Flashback* 

It took her back to a year ago when she was sitting with Yoohyeon on the plane, they were heading to Europe for their tour. Minji was nervous thinking about the fan interactions as she couldn't fully express what she wanted to say to them properly.

She turned over to the girl who was intently watching some rom-com on the monitor infront of her. She grabbed onto Yoohyeon’s free hand and started playing with her fingers. She could feel the girl slowly look over and try to read her face through the darkness.

“Unnie, are you okay?” Yoohyeon had paused the movie and taken off her headphones.

“Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you - I was just thinking about you.” Minji gigled trying to tease the younger one. She couldn' help it, the other got flustered so easliy. 

Yoohyeon blushed, “Huh? What why .. did I do something?!” She could see the gears turning in the younger girls eyes.

“Yeah you were offensively adorable teaching Handong english earlier today. I’m feeling a little jealous that I didn’t get personal lessons myself.” Minji pinched her cheek playfully.

“Ah unnie!” Yoohyeon giggled looking away trying to move away from her pinching “Sorry, I didn't know you wanted a one on one tutoring session too.” The younger girl frowned. “I can give you one now to make up for it if you want?”

“I’d love that Yooh” she tilted the other girls face up to meet hers. “Lets start with, “Hi, you’re pretty” She let out a smile at the younger girls reaction.

“You’re so greasy unnie!” The blonde threw the blanket they were sharing over the leader’s head. “Ah, much better. Now! Sit back and listen …”

The whole ride there Yoohyeon had spent time talking to her in some english. She went over the basic phrases and made sure Minji had been saying it correctly.

A couple hours before landing Yoohyeon had fallen asleep, her head accidentally falling onto Minji’s shoulder. Minji looked at the tired girl, smiling at her mouth just hanging open. She felt a pretzel hit her face while she was distracted.

“Hey take a picture it’ll last longer” A sly smirk came from Bora who was sitting infront of her.

“Good advice, you should take it since you can’t stop looking at Siyeon every time she breathes.”

Bora stuck her tongue out and pulled out her phone to show her lock screen picture of Siyeon who was eating cereal.

“Nice try, beat you to it. I call this one, Jagiya Nut Cheerios.” a proud smile on her face.

“You really have no shame, it's impressive as always my friend.” Minji smiled at her partner in crime.

She loved Bora and her confidence - but not as much as Bora loved Siyeon. The two had been dating on the low for a year now. It was long overdue to be honest, but their job couldn't provide their relationship that kind of assurance. It took time to get to where they were today. As Minji had watched their relationship grow over the years, she couldn't help but feel the love radiate to her as well. Which was what put her in a difficult stir of emotions over the girl who was currently drooling on her shoulder. 

Bora smashed her face inbetween the seats to whisper to Minji. A surprise really, I mean Bora’s voice was definitely loud enough to perform without a mic.

“Looks like the little puppy can’t get away from my little bunny. When are you gonna finally let her know how you feel?”

“Shhh! Could you not right now, there are so many people here.” Minji looked around panicked at the turn of the conversation.

“We wouldn't be having this conversation if you would just listen to me to begin with. Anyways, I’m just saying that you’re not the only one, I can see that she's basically in love with you too. She looks at you and literally chokes on air. She literally trips on absolutely nothing because she's too busy staring at your face. Its so gross but adorable because you two make each other laugh and smile like never seen before. But here you two are, chasing each other back and forth in an endless circle.”

All of a sudden another head pops up above Bora’s.

“Sorry unnie, she just woke up from her nap and now that she cant run around like a headless chicken in this death trap. She’s decided to run her mouth.” Siyeon grinned.

“You’re right about this being a death trap, cause once we’re off you’ll realize how maybe we shouldn’t have landed.” Minji heard a smack on the other side.

Yoobin’s head pops up a bit from hearing the commotion. She eyes the situation trying to assess if she was needed to meddle into this one. She gives her best friend a look once over, her pretty passed out face was snuggled up to the leader like she was the comfiest pillow ever. She looks at Bora and makes eye contact.

“Bora unnie, leave them alone. You have your own dog to mess with.” Everyone hears Handong snort from the other side.

“WHY AM I ALWAYS BEING ATTACKED!” Siyeon pulls Boras head out from between the seat and sends Yubin and Minji a salute before distracting Bora by whistpering something in her ear. 

Yoobin walks over to Minji, needing to stretch a bit from sitting so long in her chair from reading. She leans over to just stare at the older girl. A solid minute has passed of Yoobin just staring at her and Minji feels like the interrogation hasn't quite ended with Bora.

“It’s okay unnie, love takes time.” With that Yoobin walks away towards the washroom.

“What?!”

***

“UNNIE!” Minji snaps out of her flashback and sees a struggling Yoohyeon tippy toeing on the step ladder by the entrance to the living room. She was trying to hang the mistletoe but knowing yoohyeons clumsiness she was a second away from falling over.

“AHHH”

“Yep, just as I had thought.” Minji thought as she was already in half sprint towards the falling tree.

“OOF.” Yoohyeon felt the wind knocked out of her, but surprisingly didn't feel the hardwood floor. She opened her eyes and scanned her body looking for any injuries she may have sustained. Instead she noticed her body tangled up with other limbs coming from underneath her.

“Um Yooh, I think you’re crushing my liver. Not that I don't mind you on it - its just, I may need it with how you all like to go out and drink every weekend.” A muffled voice came from under.

Yoohyeon turned her body, her head hovered an inch above a very out of breath Minji. A smile crept along the older girls face and she moved her free hand to move yoohyeons bangs out of her eyes.

“Are you okay? You know you should've asked me to do that for you, you’re literally like a walking baby giraffe.” Minji moved her body to cradle the younger girl's face to make sure there were no scratches on it. Yoohyeon was completely red from how close she was to the purple haired girl. Who, thank goodness, finally decided to take off that horrible purple beard.

The two girls were staring at each other for what seemed a life time. Maybe this was the christmas spirit finally telling them that the greatest gift they had was each other, cause Yoohyeon had just remembered the reason why she fell down in the first place.

“Well! Actually I was hanging up the mistletoe ..”

Minji looked up above the both of them. She couldn’t help but bark out a laugh. She looked back at the girl on top of her and noticed her giggling back at her reaction.

Yoohyeon took a look at the girl infront of her and realized that she wouldnt let this moment pass. She decided that maybe literally falling into her leader's arms was a good sign from the world that she should just go for it. She took a deep breath .. 

“Unnie thank you for always being there for me. Specifically now, for when I’m falling off ladders… I can say I never liked being the clumsy one. But somehow this moment has made me grateful, because my whole life of clumsiness has prepared me for my favourite fall. Falling for you Minji” Yoohyeon shyly smiled and buried her head into Minji’s shoulder.

Minji felt her whole body explode with warmth, happiness radiating all over. She could easily say it was probably the late spike of pain from catching the girl and literally having her crush her onto the hardwood floor. But as Yoohyeon had stated, falling in love can have that effect.

“Yooh, please look at me.” She tilted the girl's head to look at her. The other girls eyes still closed but a slight blush covering her face.

“Um, I can’t, I'm too embarrassed cause this is so corny.” She opened one eye to appease Minji’s request.

Minji held her head and kissed her closed eye. Yoohyeon had automatically closed the open one in surprise. Minji then moved onto the other and then down to kiss her nose. She felt the other girl hover over her lips.

“Can I please kiss you?” She felt the breath of a whisper. Yoohyeon nodded her head in anticipation.

Minji moved in with a small delicate press of her lips onto the other girl. Testing the waters before she dove deep into whatever would happen between the both of them after this. If there was one thing she knew for sure, it’s that she would be willing to drown in yoohyeons lips for the rest of her life.

Yoohyeon gasped at the feeling. She had been wanting this for so long and here she was where she’d always wanted to be. A smile crept onto her face slightly breaking the kiss.

She opened her eyes to see the girl infront of her. They looked at each other completely and utterly in love. The christmas lights hovering as the dim lighting around them. Both had huge grins on their faces.

“Kim yoohyeon, thank you for the best kiss of my life.” She said grinning. Minji could feel her heart pounding inside her chest. 

“Yah unnie, you’re always saying the most. Less talking, more kissing.” She grabbed the older girls collar and went back down to press her lips against the other's. Minji started laughing. Yoohyeon was about to roll her eyes, until she thought to get the other back for all her teasing. She slipped her tongue into the kiss. She felt the older girl's hands grasp the hem of her shirt as her gasp reached her ears. She smirked and carefully bit her bottom lip. She took her hand that was gripping Minji’s collar and ran it slowly lower down. She felt the other girl’s breath hitch from beneath her, and then she felt two hands pulling her closer. Minji groaning as she felt the girl above her put more weight on her. She felt warm all over. She felt the younger girl move away from her mouth.

“Yooh - ah” Minji’s scrambled response fizzled in the back of her throat as she felt lips on her neck making marks.

BOOM

“YAH GAHYEONIE, WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET TO USE THE WASHROOM FIRST!” Boras voice could be heard from outside the apartment. Honestly it could probably be heard down the block, but the neighbours had never mentioned anything. Do they even have neighboors? Who could possibly be blocking out the megaphone that was Sua’s voice.

“Ugh, Kim Bora, kill joy of the year.” Minji sighed. Yoohyeon looked at the older girl and nipped hard at the spot beneath her ear.

“Mmm, unfortunate for you. But maybe if that Kim Bora decides to sleep with her little wolfie again tonight you can come see me later tonight.” She smirked and placed one last quick kiss on Minji’s lips before getting up.

Minji's eyes fogged over trying to shake herself back to leader mode, a difficult task after the previous events. 

“Come on!! Yoobin told me they bought chicken” Yoohyeon said while leaping up, Minji saw her smile breakout onto her face as she clumsily ran to the front door, but not before sliding right into the pile of boxes from the decorations.

“Seriously how did she have me pinned down a minute ago and is now pinned under a mess of boxes.”

“GUESS WHO’S HOME, ALL OF US SO IF YOU’RE DOING SOMETHING GROSS PLEASE STOP “

“Ya, the only gross thing in this house is you.” Handong quipped. 

“Wow look at the place! There are so many cute decorations!” Handong’s eyes were glazed by the colourful lights.

“Welcome home, but mostly welcome to the chicken who will be finding a new home in my stomach” Yoohyeon said as she grabbed the box in Yubin’s hands.

“I'm surprised you're up, you were literally drooling a puddle when I left. I would have thought you died in your sleep but then you started choking on said drool.” Gahyeon laughed.

“Hey guys! How was your day off!” Minji walked into the bright kitchen with a huge smile on her face.

5 of the girls turned to look at their leader, ready to bombard her with stories of their day when they all tilted their heads while staring at her.

“ … Uh, what? Is something wrong?” She tilted her head back in confusion, showing her neck much more clearly to the rest of her audience.

A loud gasp was heard from Handong. She then saw Bora hand Siyeon some money with the latter snickering something about “I told you so, my puppy is becoming a wolf.” “Yeah that or a vampire.”

Dami looked over to her friend that was pre occupied with the chicken. She shook her head while a laugh surfaced, and she walked over to her.

Gahyeon didn't know that to think, “Uh Minji unnie, did you .. I don't know .. get attacked by the christmas tree ... on your neck?” The baby of the group had small smirk but was also shocked at her findings.

“WHAT?!”


End file.
